


Theory Number One

by frooit



Category: Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooit/pseuds/frooit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only you can't look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theory Number One

_You can tell by a bird chirping that it's morning. Morning, in all its redpurpleblue sunrise glory. Not real unless you see it, because seeing is believing._

_Believing is being naive enough to think you have a chance, even now. Believing you ever had a chance. Anywhere. Because look where you are now._

_Only you can't look._

_And looking, and knowing, is being in control._

_Control is setting whoever up for a fall, tripping them up; stabbing backs and padding wallets._

_Falling means you get higher up on the chain._

_And, after the fight, climbing that chain gets you maimed._

_Call it an inevitability. Call it fate. It happened._


End file.
